Most drugs of abuse (DOA) testing is performed in a central lab that requires the shipping of specimens, expensive equipment (GC/MS/LS), long turnaround times, and uses valuable staff resources with current testing. Current DOA point of care (POC) assays used as pre-screening assays are generally not as sensitive or accurate as GC/MS/LS, and often times requires extra staff according to specific guidelines.